Taller than You
by Arai Mau
Summary: " Aku bertemu namja yang lebih muda dariku dan dia tidak mau memanggilku Noona, hanya karena aku lebih pendek darinya. / Buat apa memanggilmu Noona, Toh tinggimu hanya sebatas dada ku. / DaraGon as Couple/ DLDR/ AU "


TALLER THAN YOU

.

2NE1 © YG Entertaiment

BIG BANG © YG Entertaiment

Replay © SHINee

Taller than You © Arai Mau

GD & Sandara Park © God, Their Family, and Themselves

.

.

.

" Aku bertemu namja yang lebih muda dariku dan dia tidak mau memanggilku Noona, hanya karena aku lebih pendek darinya. / Buat apa memanggilmu Noona, Toh tinggimu hanya sebatas dada ku. / DaraGon as Couple/ DLDR/ AU "

.

.

.

" Hello everyone. My name is Sandara Park, you can call me Dara or Sandara whatever, I'm 17 years old, and I'm from Philipine. Nice to meet you guys. "

Sejenak aku terpaku dengannya.

Bukan karena kefasihannya berbicara bahasa Inggris, bukan karena darimana Ia berasal.

Tapi, karena kecantikannya. Dia benar – benar sangat cantik.

Aku bisa mendengar kasak – kusuk dari temanku, seolah – oleh mereka sedang menyiapkan sebuah pertanyaan. Oh ayolah ! bahkan sesi tanya jawab belum dibuka olehnya.

" Baiklah, ada yang mau ditanyakan ? " Ucap Choi seongsaenim – guru kursus bahasa Inggris kami –

Bagaikan umpan, mereka langsung mengacungkan tangan mereka yang kebanyakan berasal dari tangan kaum adam. Aku hanya menghela nafas kecil.

Aku juga ingin bertanya tapi sepertinya otakku tidak menyediakan pertanyaan basa – basi. Sehingga aku hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka tanyakan sekaligus jawabannya.

Dari sini, aku banyak mengetahui informasi tentang dia. Seperti : Ia sudah tinggal di Filipina selama 15 tahun, kampung halamannya berada di Busan, orang tuanya kedua – duanya orang korea asli bukan dari perkawinan silang, dan juga Ia mempunyai adik laki – laki yang sangat tampan (menurut nya).

Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang umum saja, sedangkan untuk pertanyaan yang menjurus pribadi dan semacamnya. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum imutnya.

Aku tetap tenggelam menikmati keindahan pahatan Tuhan sampai akhirnya –

" Ehm, Sorry. Why you looking at me like that ? Do you want to ask me something ? Or... "

Sial.

Aku ketahuan, jadilah aku gelagapan mencari pertanyaan apa saja asal aku tidak terlihat bodoh disini.

Mataku tetap kesana – kemari mencari objek yang bisa digunakan untuk bahan pembicaraan. Sedangkan sekarang tidak hanya Dara yang melihat ke arahku. Satu kelas melihat ke arahku.

Berpikir jiyoung, Berpikir ! BERPIKIR !

AH ! I have an idea.

Aku berdehem sebentar, " No Dara. Just.. how much is your height ? I mean, you're 17 years old and your height just as high as my chest ? "

OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ?!

Aku tahu pasti sekarang dia sedang sakit hati karena aku membahas tentang tinggi nya. Apalagi, tadi aku mengucapkan dengan nada yang _well_ bikin sakit hati.

Sungguh, aku tadi tidak benar – benar ingin berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya… hanya… ARGHHH aku benar – benar serba salah sekarang. Maksudku lihatlah Dara sekarang, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas berat.

Ia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan mata yang lumayan menusuk. Sedangkan aku, walaupun aku terlihat _stay cool_ percayalah di pelipis ku sudah bersiap keringat sebesar biji jagung meluncur.

" Master , may I speak in Korean ? " Tanya Dara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku.

" Tentu saja, why not ? " Ujar Choi Seongsaenim.

Dia tersenyum sebentar untuk Choi Seongsaenim, kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku, " Jika kau berpikir aku akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaan mu itu, kau salah. Aku sudah biasa menerimanya - " Ucapnya sambil berjalan lurus mendekatiku, " Hanya saja, tolong hargai aku. Setidaknya aku lebih tua darimu 4 tahun. "

Mata ku melebar mendengar perkataannya tadi, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau umurku baru 13 tahun ? Segera aku membuka mulutku namun telunjuk nya menutup mulutku dan dengan cepat tangan kirinya menyentil keras dahiku.

" AAWW " Teriakku lumayan keras dan membuat teman – teman ku tertawa, sementara si Dara melenggang dengan santai di sebelah Choi seongsaenim. Sesekali Ia melempar senyum mengejek ke arahku dan aku hanya membalas dengan mata melotot sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

" Baiklah anak – anak. Perkenalannya sudah cukup, sekarang segera siapkan buku kalian bab Gerund. Dan untuk Dara, kau bisa duduk disebelah Jiyong. " Ujar Choi Seongsaenim.

What ? What did he say ?

THAT'S CRAZY.

Bukannya aku tidak setuju, bahkan aku sangat ingin terbang ketika Choi Seongsaenim mengatakan itu. Tapi, dengan begitu aku pasti lebih sering berdebat dengannya dan yang paling penting aku tidak mau menyiksa jantungku.

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Perkataan Choi seongsaenim itu seperti awan mendung, jika kau mencoba melawan maka Ia akan mengeluarkan petir untukmu. Contohnya saja tadi ketika Dara memohon untuk tidak duduk denganku, yang Ia terima malah, " Bukankah umur 17 tahun sudah waktunya untuk dewasa ? Tapi kenapa hanya gara – gara masalah tadi kau tidak mau duduk dengannya ? kalau begini sikapmu, maka kau jauh lebih kekanak – kanakan dari Jiyong. " Ucap Choi Seongsaenim dengan tegas. Dan kusambut dengan tertawa bahagia.

Kini, Ia resmi duduk di sebelah ku. Oh God jantungku menjadi bekerja 2 kali lebih cepat, aku sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya dan lagi – lagi sial menyertaiku. Aku akhirnya ketahuan, dan ketika aku mencoba untuk menoleh kembali, Ia dengan sigap menyentil kasar dahiku.

" Kenapa harus nyentil sih. Sakit tau ! " Balasku sambil lagi – lagi mengusap dahi malang ku.

" Anak kecil yang bandel harus dikasari. " Jawabnya enteng sambil tetap menghadap papan tulis dan menirukan ucapan Choi Seongsaenim.

Aku tertawa pelan dan menyunggingkan seringaian tajamku.

" Anak kecil eh ? Ingat yang dikatakan Choi Seongsaenim tadi ? Kau dan aku bahkan masih lebih dewasa AKU ! " Ejekku sambil memandangnya sinis.

Dia hanya mencibir pelan, kemudian menatap balik ke padaku dengan tatapan sinis pula.

Dia menoleh ke arahku lagi, " Oh ya, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan embel – embel noona, ingat aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu. " Ucapnya sambil menuliskan kata NOONA besar – besar di buku kursus ku.

Aku hanya memasang ekspresi bingung, dan kemudian mengangkat tangan nya yang memegang bullpen.

" Huh ? Noona katamu ? " Jawabku sambil mengerutkan kedua alisku.

" Yes, Is it problem to you Jiyoung – ssi ? " Ia membalas dengan senyum imutnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Aku tertawa pelan, " Hey Honey. Mengapa aku harus memanggilmu Noona jika tinggimu saja hanya sebatas dada ku. " Sukses bibir manyun tercetak di wajah ayu nya.

Kursus dimulai. Aura membosankan mulai mengudara di ruangan itu, tidak ada yang benar – benar focus mendengarkan atau memperhatikan – yah menurut penglihatanku sih.

1 jam berlalu, kursus telah ditutup oleh Choi Seongsaenim. Dan dengan cepat kelas kosong menyisakan aku dan Dara.

Aku pun membereskan buku – buku ku dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi kemudian tangan kecil milik Dara menarikku, membuat laju ku terhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

" Apa lagi ? " Tanyaku

" Kenapa kau sangat pede hah ! memanggilku honey dengan seenak udelmu ! tidak tahu sopan santun hm ?! " cerocosnya tanpa henti. Namun tiba – tiba handphone ku berbunyi menandakan ada SMS, aku mengecek handphone ku sementara kubiarkan Dara tetap nyaman dengan cerocosannya.

" Hei ! HEI ! YAAA! KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU HAH ?! " Bentak Dara tiba – tiba membuatku kaget.

" Eh… hah ? maaf – maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Temanku menungguku di rumah! Bye~ ! " Teriakku kemudian meninggalkannya.

Tapi baru sampai pintu kelas kursus aku kembali lagi ke Dara.

" Huh ?! Kanapa kau kembali lagi hah ? bukankah ada yang menunggumu, PERGI SANA ! " Bentak Dara sambil merapikan buku – buku nya.

" Ada yang tertinggal. " Kataku.

" Hah ? Tapi aku tidak – "

CHU

Entah apa yang ku lakukan tapi dengan secepat kilat aku memberanikan diri mengecup bibir tipisnya itu. Tidaak… ini semua gara – gara bisikan setan !

" Bye~ " Aku dengan cepat berbalik memunggunginya dan berlari secepat mungkin sebelum terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti –

" JIYOUNG SIALAN ! DASAR REMAJA BEDEBAH ! "

Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah.

.

.

" Cintaku padanya hanya sebuah perasaan yang instan.

Tapi, apapun kata orang. Dia hidupku.. "

( SHINee – Replay )

.

END


End file.
